yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
BOOM HEADSHOT
BOOM HEADSHOT is the last installment of Your Favorite Martian. It features Puff Puff, DeeJay, Benatar, and Axel. It was released on September 26, 2012. Lyrics Chorus: Boom headshot! Boom Headshot! When the album drops we'll be like- BOOM! to win: I step in the arena I get my knuckles crackin' I try to keep it clean, but who knows what could happen rage: They say I nerd rage They don't understand Keep talking trash, bitch over the world: My grandma used to tell me one day I would be king And that it would be me to put these dreams into a sling And fling em' like a bullet till they beam the whole ruling regime And the melon that I tell em' that I'm gonna reign supreme like (Chorus) over the world Working every week at a job I can't stand Always tell myself that one day I'd be the man What we gonna do tonight brain? We gonna take over the world gonna take over the world gonna take over the world Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na What we gonna do tonight brain? me back: Crazy- Until I met you! wold: 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world. 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world. You know we living in a 8-bit world Side scrolling in this 8-bit world Collecting coins in a 8-bit world We're next level like (chorus) to win Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win We bring the house down Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win We crush our enemies Every day day and every night night I am gonna fight fight fight to win We bring em to there knees Every day day and every night night I am gonna- barfight: Oh no, it's a robot barfight! rage: Nerd rage Nerd rage I got that nerd rage Nerd rage Nerd rage Nerd rage Nerd rage Nerd rage (chorus,but last line is different) ...when the album drops we're like... balls: You ain't seen these balls. Trivia * This is the second remix. * This is the third song to reuse other lyrics, after My Balls (rock alt.) and Alien Unplugged. Unlike the others, it was not a cover, and used more than one songs. * The only songs NOT mentioned or shown in this are Zombie Lovesong, Bottles of Beer, Club Villain, Stereotypes song, Unoffical Smithers Love Song, Orphan Tears, Mr. Douchebag, Transphobic Techno, Grandma Got A Facebook, Tig Ol' Bitties, Stalking Your Mom, Puppet Break Up, and We Like Them Girls. * When Benatar sings the verse from 8-Bit World, he is wearing the space suit from Jupiter. * The following characters are present in the first person shooter: ** Puff Puff (All) ** Wilton (Nerd Rage, etc.) ** Brock (Mr. Douchebag, etc.) ** Jupiter (Jupiter) ** Alien (Alien) ** Bully (Alien) ** Restaurant Owner (Take Over The World) ** Shitty G (New version) ** Gang (Bartender Song) ** Robot (White Boy Wasted) ** Miscelanious Zombies (High Voltage) ** 8-bit Zombies * This is the shortest song ever made by the band. * The video is based on old first person shooter games, such as Doom. * At the end of the music video, Puff Puff announced that they would stop making videos until the winter of 2012/2013, where they would release their first album. Sadly, such never happened. The album was cancelled, and the channel, as well as the band is now retired. * This was the last video they ever released before Maker retired the channel. Category:Songs Category:Cover Songs